Alianza con el lado Oscuro
by aurocullenswan
Summary: Harry/Voldemort    La guerra de forma diferente. Mucho Ooc, demasiado


_HARRY, CUIDADO!_chilló una chica de espesa melena castaña

Un rayo de luz verde pasó muy cerca de la cabeza del chico que vivió, este se giró para enfrentar a su atacante y vio a la asesina de su padrino y de Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Hola bebé Potter_dijo con voz aniñada

_Lestrange, no tengo por qué perder el tiempo contigo

_¿No quieres vengar la muerte de tu padrino?_se carcajeó la bruja

_Sí, pero tengo un amigo que quiere vengar a sus !

Un chico de cabello claro , cara redonda y expresión seria, se acercó.

_¿Longbottom?

_Bellatrix...

_JA! ¿realmente crees que vas a poder conmigo, mocoso? y tú, Potter,¿crees poder vencer a mi amo?_se rió cruelmente la mujer

_Lo creo Lestrange_afirmó Harry_ten cuidado Neville_murmuró a su amigo para que sólo él lo escuchase

_¿Dando consejos pequeño Potty?

Harry se fue directo a por Voldemort, que se encontraba en lo que antes fue la mesa de los profesores, en el Gran lo vio.

_El gran Harry Potter viene a salvar el día

_Hola, Tom

_No me llames por ese sucio nombre muggle

_Bueno, ya no tienes esa apariencia asquerosa de serpiente, asi que te llamo trabajo, Riddle, conseguiste recuperar tu aspecto humano.

Todo el mundo comtemplaba a los dos enemigos, y el duelo entre Neville y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville estaba lleno de heridas mientras que la mujer estaba casi ilesa, riéndose del muchacho

_Vamos Longbotton, tus padres me dieron más pelea, eres patético

_CÁLLATE

_JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

_CRUCIO!

Lestrange esquivó por poco la maldición.

_¿Así que quieres jugar duro? muy bien, pero yo te enseñaré como se hace, niñato. CRUCIO!

Ahora fue el turno de Neville de esquivar el rayo rojo

_INCENDIO!

_DESMAIUS!

_INCÁRCERO!

_CRUCIO!

_PROTEGO HORRIBILIS!

_SECTUSEMPRA!

_AVADA KEDAVRA!

El fatal rayo verde dio de pleno en el pecho de la mortífaga, que cayó con una expresión de sorpresa en su demacrado rostro.

Ginny se acercó a Neville.

_Bien hecho Neville!

_La he matado...

_Sí Neville, pero se lo merecía, causó muchas muertes y mucho dolor.

Voldemort vio caer a su más fiel vasalla y gritó con furia,apunto con su varita al joven Longbottom, pero Harry llamó su atención.

_RIDDLE! TÚ PELEA ES CONMIGO!_gritó, furioso

_Muy bien Potter, cuando te despache me encargaré de tu amigo.

_Aqui hay mucha gente, vayamos al interior del bosque prohibido.

_Te concederé tu deseo.

Ante el asombro de la gente, ambos magos se dirigieron juntos al bosque tenebroso.

_RON! tenemos que ir a ayudar a Harry_dijo Hermione

_¿Por dónde se fueron?_preguntó el pelirrojo

_Sígueme

A la carrera, los mejores amigos del héroe se apresuraron al bosque a tratar de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

_Bien Voldemort, solucionemos esto.

_Harry Harry Harry, ¿cres que no se lo que pasa por tu mente? esta guerra puede tener un final muy diferente para ti y tus amigos.

_¿Qué me vas a ofrecer ahora?

_Vamos chico, desde tu segundo año en Hogwarts que no me ves como un enemigo y lo sabes_Harry se sonrojó

_Cállate!

_¿No has oído hablar de la tensión sexual no resuelta?

_Soy vírgen, no se de que va esa tensión

_El chico de oro, a sus 17 años es vírgen_Voldemort se relamió los labios

_Bueno ¿ y qué pasa?_se ofendió el ojiverde

_Tiene solución

_¿Te me estás ofreciendo? O.O

_Más rápido Ron, Harry nos necesita

_Joder Hermione, corro cuanto puedo.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a un estático Harry Potter, y tomándolo de la barbilla le dio un beso salvaje en la boca, su lengua invadió la boca del más joven y ambas lenguas comenzaron una lucha de poder.

Tom agarró al chico de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, más fuerte, y Harry pasó sus brazos por los hombros del mayor.

_Ya casi estamos_jadeó Hermione

_uff_suspiró el pelirrojo

Ajenos al hecho de que los amigos del ojiverde estaban a escasos metros de ellos, los dos magos se empezaron a quitar piezas de ropa.

_A...aquí es...creo...JODER!

_MERLÍN, PERO SI ESTÁN FOLLANDO!_gritó Ron.

Ante esos gritos, los dos magos se giraron.

Voldemort volvió a lo suyo,y obligó al ojiverde a hacer lo mismo, cosa que hizo encantado una vez Tom volvió a mover sus caderas suavemente contra él.

Ron y Hermione quedaron como espectadores privilegiados de esta estampa.

Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort, a los cuáles todo el mundo mágico creía luchando a muerte, estaban follando en el bosque.

_AAAHHH TOM, MÁS!

A Ron se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, mientras Hermione no perdía detalle, joder este último año a su amigo se le había puesto un cuerpo de infarto, y en cuanto a Tom Riddle estaba muy follable.

Unas dos horas después, el mundo mágico se encontraba estupefacto, Harry Potter, y Lord Voldemort habían desaparecido, sólo se encontraron las ropas de ambos magos en lo profundo del bosque, y unos metros más allá, se encontraron los cadáveres de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger...y aunque nadie lo sabía Harry Potter fue el ganador de la Guerra, sellando su alianza con el lado oscuro para siempre.

Voldemort volvió a la carga una semana después, atacó Azkaban y se hizo con el control del Ministerio de Magia y del Mundo mágico, y los que vivieron para contarlo pudieron verlo acompañado de una misteriosa figura encapuchada, pero no era tratado como mortífago, Voldemort lo trataba como a su igual.

El mundo entero llora la muerte de su héroe que tantas veces había enfrentado al mago oscuro, y mientras, Voldemort y su misterioso amigo ríen ante la ignorancía y el caos que reinan en todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña.

_Sabia elección, Harry

_Desde Luego, Tom.


End file.
